Pounce
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Some Anders/Fem Hawke fluff, as I love both characters. Rated M for a sexual encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Alena Hawke returned from Amaranthine with a sealed basket in her arms. It contained an adult cat and two kittens. She simply adored cats but knew Mother would scold her, as her Mabari, Fang, may not take to them. Or he would protect them fiercely.

The adult cat would be a present to Anders, who had mentioned that he missed Ser Pouncealot. Alena laughed at the cat's name but she also found it endearing. She laughed loudly when he told her that Ser Pouncealot had scratched a Genlock on it's nose and drew blood. Now that is why the both loved cats, they were adorable yet fierce, small yet strong. She arrived back at her home in Kirkwall to find her little brother Carver and her little sister Bethany throwing bits of wet rag at each other. She laughed a little, they were only 17 and 18, and were allowed to have fun but technically they were old enough to know better. She put the basket down, and Fang sniffed it. He then sat down and began guarding it intently. "Good boy Fang". Alena was happy with the outcome and Fang wagging his very short tail.

A week later (so they kittens and cat had time to adjust to the house) she wondered over to the Clinic to see if Anders was free for a little bit. She had known him for over a year and had grown fond of him. He had honey coloured hair and eyes, now she had never seen that before. He was muscular but not too much which she liked. If a man had arms wider than her head, it freaked her out. She laughed at that. Anders looked positively knackered but still smiled and waved at Alena. He works to hard she thought. Still he saves lives so it is worth it. "Goodafternoon Hawke". "Hello Anders. I have a present for you, it is back at the house though". "A present? Back at your house? Now that sounds interesting". He smirked. "Anders! You naughty man haha". She couldn't help but laugh. Her calling him naughty was the pot calling the kettle black.

They walked back to the house to find Alena's brother and sister sitting there quietly and reading. Alena whispered to her Mum. "Who are they and what have they done with my siblings?", she laughed as quietly as she could. Anders looked up to see two black kittens play-fighting on a rafter and began to laugh. Alena and her Mum looked up and started to laugh too. Then Alena spotted the adult cat in a corner, looking a bit frightened. "Ah there you are, awww it's okay". She carefully approached the ginger and white cat and it let her hold him". "Anders? Here is your present". She knew his reaction would be a beaming smile so she smiled. "Ser Pouncealot? Where did you find him? I thought Sian had him?". Anders had a big smile on his face. "He did, but that blanket you slept on once that I had in my pack. Ser Pouncealot must have smelt your scent on it as he ran towards me and wouldn't leave. Even when Sian called him, he stayed with me, then jumped in my basket and here we are now, and the two kittens too".

She gave Ser Pouncealot to Anders and the cat began purring loudly. "So any names for the kittens?" Anders sat with his contented kitty on his lap. Alena picked up the kittens and sat opposite him. "This little one on my left is called Shadow, since he hides in the darkest places and closes his eyes so you can't see him. And this little one of my right is Enigma. She hides, you can't find her anywhere. So she is a mysterious little girl aren't you?". She held both kittens to her face and nuzzled them. Anders smiled at her and luckily, the kittens hid her blush. "Well, I must say. Ser Pouncealot is very handsome, just like his Master". Alena then realised, did I really just say that? Uh oh. Anders just blushed and smiled. She smiled back but wondered, does that mean he likes me? No, I am just seeing things. Surely...


	2. Chapter 2

After a good hour of chatting and laughing Anders had to go, he was needed at the Clinic. "Thank you Hawke, really. You don't know how happy you have made me". Anders happy facial glow began to fade as he had to leave. And to be frank, he didn't want too. "I love that smile of yours, so I am happy too. Take care and you do too Ser Pouncealot". He meowed at her and she purred back. Now that stopped Anders in his tracks. Did she just purr? Oh Maker. I need to leave, really, really don't want to but I do. "Oh Andraste's unmentionables! Shadow, Enigma stop tatting Fang's bed!". Poor Alena was running after the boisterous kittens and ended up falling onto the couch in a fit of laughter. Anders began to laugh too, Andraste's unmentionables. She is funny as well as smart and beautiful. Wow...

Justice's voice then boomed in his head "Anders! Get a hold of yourself and move!". Justice then made his head hurt, a lot. He willed the pain away, said his goodbye's and left. "Damn Justice. I know I made you like this, but I was happy and you decided to try and spoil it". "Don't damn me boy, know your place". Justice hurt his head again. He took a deep breathe and entered the Clinic.

Alena had being trying to learn how to cook. "A woman, and I can't cook? Haha". She spoke to her Mum who laughed back. "Well, at least I actually like cleaning, so maybe that makes up for that". Alena suddenly froze, her Mum asked her the one question she knew would make her daughter flinch. "So, you and Anders?" "Mother!...sorry. Yes, well, no. There is no us. But I want there to be. When do you ever meet men like him? Kind, funny, sweet, okay has a fade spirit in him but he manages with that fairly well, and he is very handsome. He is a rare jewel. But I'm scared, not of the fade spirit but, Anders seems to unknowingly find the flaws in my emotional walls. I'm scared...". Alena became solemn. "In case he takes advantage of those flaws right? Alena my darling, I doubt he would do that and I know you doubt it too. You are just putting up barriers in case of that happening. I did that with your Father, but it never happened. He never hurt me. Just know that I can sense something with him. He lights up when with you, he is charming around you, genuinely too. Just keep an eye on him, other women would do anything to have a man like Anders attention. Keep your heart at a safe distance". Her Mum's words always soothed her. She held her tightly. "Thank you Mother. I love you". "I love you too darling. Right, lets get back to cooking, or making a mess". Her Mum laughed and so did she.

Alena went to the The Hanged Man Tavern to see Isabella lounging on a couch, and poor Merill perched on the tiny bit of couch left. They were talking about her. "Hello ladies. I heard my name". "Ah hello Hawke. Soooo, I see Anders and Justice seem to have an interest in you. A threesome huh? You naughty thing". Isabella winked and motioned Alena to sit in the arm of the couch right next to her. Alena blushed. "No, no really, no". "Ohh, ah right. So I guess you didn't like his spear of righteousness then. I could pick up his slack you know". Isabella always was a damn flirt. "One, you are damn naughty, and you know I am not interested in women like I am men. So you picking up his none existent flack is not wanted. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful, but I prefer Anders to you. Sorry". Alena then stood up but Isabella took her hand. "At least let me kiss you, as an apology for my naughty behavior". "Isabella, no. See you too later. bye". Isabella sighed and waved.

And all while this was happening, Merill just sat there, muttering and remembering incantations.


	3. Chapter 3

Alena left the tavern in a daze. Her head swam with thoughts. Anders, oh Maker. Help me. Help me to understand. Does he feel the way I do? Or am I a fool? Something in her mind told her to ask him. But he was always so busy, how do I ask him without him thinking I am trying to disturb his work? Arghhh, Andraste's knickers, my brain isn't working properly.

Her chance came later, when she saw Anders packing up his things for the night. He felt a presence behind him. Justice made him flinch but he knew who it was. He turned to see Hawke. "Evening Hawke. I was just getting ready to go back to the Inn. Is everything okay?". "Evening Anders and no it isn't. I, oh crumbs, how do I say this?". Anders face became perplexed. Alena sat on a bench and put her hands on her knees. "Anders. What would you think if I said I liked you?" "Well, I like you too". She isn't here to ask that simple a question, he knew that. "What if I said that I really like you? More than a friend?". He sat next to her. "Tell me Hawke, it's okay". She continued. "That you make my heart skip beats, that you are in my thoughts constantly, that I feel safe with you. That I love you?". Now she was clearly waiting for him to shoot her down.

"Hawke, you are in my thoughts constantly too, my heart beats quicker when you are near me, sometimes I can't breathe properly. Your beauty is incredible. I love you too my dear sweet Hawke. So many times have I wanted you in my arms just to know you are safe". She moved her face to his and kissed his cheek. He smiled and moved her head so his lips were near his. "May I?". "Yes, you may". She blushed wildly as their lips touched.

Her brain whizzed about in her head. Woah, my heart, if it beats any faster I will faint. She continued their kiss but almost fell backwards. "Are you okay?" Anders concern made her blush. "I am fine, just that kiss made my heart pound. I think I'd better try that again". She smirked. "Really now?". He laughed and began to kiss her again. If Heaven existed, she was there right now. They both stopped and sighed, "Wow".

It was getting late so they needed to get back to the Inn. The walked slowly, not wanting to leave the tender moment, but both were tired and needed rest. They arrived back and then Anders gripped his head. Justice was punishing him for his affection. Justice wanted him to lash out, to break things. Alena put her hand on his heart and sat him down. Anders fought against Justice and his breath began to slow to a normal rate.

Alena kept her hand on his heart and the other on his cheek. "Thank you my love. I am dangerous Hawke, please don't get into this without knowing that". His warning was taken seriously by Alena. "I know. That doesn't and won't me loving you. Shall I help you to your room?" "Please love". She put his arm around her shoulder and slowly walked up the stairs. His room was two doors before hers. Ser Pouncealot was on his bed, snoozing away. "Thank you darling, goodnight". Anders handsome smile was back despite him being annoyed. Alena smiled back. "Keep warm, if you need anything, let me know okay? Goodnight sweetheart". She kissed his cheek and walked to her room.

As she shut her room door her heart jumped. She put the hand that she had on his heart on her heart. Anders, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Alena ran a bath, she knew it was very late but she needed it. She needed Anders, but pushing him in his weak state would never help anything. She left her thin underwear and breast belt on, they became see-through on contact with the water. She didn't care though. She submerged herself for a few seconds, the hot water almost scalding her.

After a while the water began to cool, so she got out and sat in front of the fire to dry off. She heard a few noises and they sounded like they were from Anders' room. Suddenly Ser Pouncealot ran in the room and his frenzied meows alerted her. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. She quickly grabbed a robe and ran down the corridor. Isabella and Avaline were awakened by the sounds too. "Honey, he sounds terrible. Maybe we should go in there and make him feel better". She smirked and winked, much to Alena and Avaline's disgust. "Isabella this isn't the damn time for your games...sorry. Look we need to stay out of his room. Justice could get violent, Anders did warn me of that". Isabella threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Tie me down and gag me, then I'll shut up hehe. Ok, so shall we leave...oh hello Ser Pounce, aren't you a handsome boy". She went to pet him but he ran past her and jumped onto Anders bed. The draft that followed him had opened the door even more.

Isabella peeked in and she gasped, Avaline looked in the room in response to her then looked at the ground. "Oh Maker no, Anders? Alena, I think he's dead". "What? No way, he, he can't be". Alena was too confused to feel anything, she had to be sure. "Isabella get Fenris, he stayed here tonight, drunk as usual. He is in the first bedroom on the left. He can protect me in case Anders is alive and he lashes out". "Sure thing". She swayed her hips as she walked to his room. After 5 minutes of what sounded like arguing, Fenris eventually appeared with Isabella in tow. "Right, so the mage may be dead, and you want me to protect you? Really Hawke?". Fenris got a growl in response to his answer. Isabella winked at Alena, she found her annoyed growl sexy, she found almost anything sexy though. "FENRIS, this is not the time for, oh he's a mage. For Maker's sake please just help me. If Anders lashes out, possibly Justice, your speed and strength can save us both. Please". Alena's voice sounded like she would cry. "Ok, I'll go in first". Fenris was clearly a bit shaken from her shouting at him. He knew why though.

Fenris carefully approached Anders still form and he saw no blue light emanating from him, so Justice wasn't awakened yet. He waved his hand for Alena to come in. She went to check Anders pulse, Fenris readied his hand beside her, lyrium flaring. She sighed gratefully. He had a pulse, and it wasn't faint. Maybe he is an incredibly heavy sleeper? A nightmare perhaps? Anders then shot up and Ser Pouncealot jumped into Alena's arms. "What in Maker's name was that all about? That nightmare, it really hurt. Ow, Justice this is not the time for you to be crushing my skull. Oh? Alena, Fenris? Why are you here?" Fenris looked bemused and left them to it, motioning to Isabella and Avaline that Anders was fine and that they should return to their rooms. They did so, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"We came to check on you. We heard loud bangs coming from your room. Fenris was here just in case you or Justice lashed out. You had a nightmare?" Alena's voice shook, worry was emblazoned on her face, fear in her eyes. She looked around and saw that several heavy objects had been thrown in his room. So that would explain the noises. "Yes, I'm sorry, I am still a bit out of it. You know I said that being a Grey Warden makes you have nightmares? About the Archdemon. The blight is over, the Archdemon dead but I saw it. It's arm was crushing me, I tried to fight, stabbed it several times. Then it's claws dug into my chest, I was in so much pain that I passed out, before my eyes shut, I saw and smelt the metallic life in my veins slip out of my chest. And the I woke up. I am so sorry Alena. You look frightened. I made you like that". He hung his head in shame.

"Anders, you warned me about this. I am frightened, but I love you. I am sticking by you no matter what". Alena began to cry, Anders eyes welled up too and she cuddled him. She needed him close. If her embrace helped him, then she would keep him close. Ser Pouncealot jumped onto Anders lap, began to purr and rub his neck against his and Alena's hand. They both smiled. "He likes you. He usually shy's away from any other person, but you he likes". The purring was soothing, and Alena grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed. She gave it to Anders and kissed his cheek. He latched onto her hand. "Alena, please stay with me. I don't mean anything by that". He sounded tired. "Of course. Right Ser Pouncealot, you may need to budge over so I can lie next to your Master". She giggled, returned to her room, changed into her sleeping attire, returned and shut the door. She lay next to him and lay his head on her heart, the beat calming him.

"I love you Anders". Her voice was music in his ears. "And I love you sweet Alena". They both fell asleep, peaceful and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

For once Anders woke up peacefully, Justice was silent. He looked up to see Alena's blue eyes and her smile. "Goodmorning love". "Goodmorning Anders. Feeling any better?". "Waking up to you? Certainly". Alena laughed and pulled his face to hers.

He meant everything to her. He was kind, sweet, funny, charming, handsome and loved cats, her perfect man. So he had Justice in him, and he may turn on her. But she would never leave him and would do anything for him.

He pressed their lips together, soft and sweet. It escalated into more than a sweet goodmorning kiss. It became a want, a need. Both knew and felt ready to be with each other physically. Her slight fear became present. She pulled away, only an inch from his face. "If I seem nervous, it's not because of you. It's because, well, my first time was horrid, so was my second. Not that I am saying you will be of course". "Of course, I understand your fear of that if it happened twice. But you know that I would never knowingly hurt you in any way. Unless you asked me to". He winked and she playfully slapped his chest. She looked him up and down and began to purr down his ear quietly. She felt him shiver against her in response.

He pulled her onto their sides and put his arms around her shoulders. "Who's been a bad kitty?". Alena saw a side to Anders that she was quickly becoming attracted to, his bad side. "I have". She hung her head low, like a cat that had been naughty. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Can I make it up to you?" Alena purred. "Yes". She rolled him onto his back and padded his chest and stomach with her hands. She then took his short feather jacket off. Alena decided that she would be his bad kitty, after all it was becoming very fun, and a little kinky.

She lowered her head and nuzzled over the small part of his chest that was exposed and over his neck. She stopped at his throat and licked up it, feeling his breath hitch. She came back up to kiss him, passion beginning to sweep through her. He knew that at this slow speed, he would end up flipping her over and returning her pleasure soon. She sensed that and grabbed his shirt and began to open it up, placing his hands on her tunic to pull it up. She bit his chest and all down each rib and muscle. She felt the skin under her mouth burn, she was making him like that.

He threw his shirt off and pulled her tunic up. Oh sweet Maker. She didn't wear a breast band when she slept, so he had her bare chest in front of him. She flexed backwards with her arms so she was pushing her chest upwards. He suddenly became nervous. Should he touch her? Or wait? She had touched him after all. Caution was thrown to the wind and he placed both hands on her breasts. They were soft skinned and firm. He ran his hands down her chest and waist, to find both were fairly sensitive to his touch. She moved her legs further outwards so he could lean up. She bucked a little at his careful, yet firm grasp. He put one hand in the middle of her breasts, and snaked his fingers down to the waistband of her trouser's. They are very flimsy he internally smirked.

He kept his hand there and stroked, she began biting her lip. She came back up and scratched his chest. He rolled her over, his waist keeping her down. "Bad kitty, did I say you could do that?" His voice feigned authority. "No, may I do it again?" To answer her question his hand went back on the waistband of her trousers, and then went under them. She put her hand under his breeches and he nodded. They both began to gasp and moan and each others touch. He found her sweet spot and began to stroke it. She stroked the underside of him with her fingers, and the top of him with her thumb. Feeling him become even hotter from her touch was making her touch firmer. The heat from her was so hot, he wondered if his hand was on fire.

Anders continued his stroking but he pressed in a little more, and moved faster. One finger stroked her opening and felt her becoming slick. Her body began to push against his, groin against groin. Her hips tensed at an uncomfortable angle, but she didn't care as her pleasure forced it's way out of her mouth and hit it's peak between her legs. He couldn't wait any longer. The intense heat combined with her moaning was making it painful between his legs. The throbbing needed to be relieved.

Alena pulled her hand from his breeches and undid the laces even more. He threw them off and pulled her trousers down and flung them both across the room. Alena had an evil thought. She pulled him down, bit his neck and the resulting growl made her body shiver. He moved her hips up a bit and moved in between them. "I am glad I waited for this". The seductive tone in his voice, the boiling atmosphere, this felt right, and needed. "Me too. Kitty wants to play". He growled and pushed into her.

It had been a while since Alena had made love, so it hurt a little. But not for long. Soon her body adjusted to him and she loved it. He moved so slowly but all the way in, the feel and heat of her driving him to madness. Justice began to flair up, but Anders refused him. Their hips began to clash, what should be painful wasn't. It was overshadowed by the sheer bliss that was taking over them. He pushed and she slammed her hips against him. Delicious friction engulfed them, pulling them closer to their elegant demise.

Alena panted and put her legs on top of his shoulders. Her moans were so loud she muffled them with her mouth. The angle he was at, both could not handle it for long. She began to tighten around him, so he pulled her hips up a bit more and pushed in the maximum he could go. His breathes were no longer steady, they were pushed forcefully from his lungs. She tightened more, and her hips jolted upwards as her body let go of the pent up passion. Her howl spurred him on. He put her legs around his waist and pushed back in. A little while later he began to growl, it reached it's peak when his body released the pent up pleasure.

Anders arms gave out and he collapsed on her chest. His vision became blurry so he shut his eyes. Alena's breaths had slowed down, tiredness crept up on her. "Are you ok darling?" "I am love, just wow...wow". He looked up and smiled and she smiled back. "You know I love you right?" she stifled a yawn. "Yes, and I love you too". He pulled himself out and took his a rag off the side desk next to the bed. He let her clean herself up and he did the same. "Hawke? Are you up?" They heard Avaline's voice outside Alena's room and laughed. "I'm in here and still a bit tired. Think I'll get a bit more sleep". Anders couldn't stop laughing. Alena put a pillow playfully over his mouth. "Oh ok. See you later". Avaline's voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

They then heard Isabella's voice, "Oh I knew it, dirty Hawke hehe. Two men, well one a spirit but still rawrrr. I could do with a good seeing too". She laughed again and walked down the hallway. Then they heard Fenris' voice.

All he did was mumble something in Arcanum, grunt and walk away.


End file.
